the last blossom to flutter
by kagomie-san
Summary: After years of war over a mystical jewel between humans and demons , The war has ended leaving behind many like kagome whom lost their homes their family and all hope of happiness can she move on ...in the most unxpected placern Inukag or Kagsess


_Authors note: I do not own Inuyasha or any other original characters._

_(Sorry for any grammar mistakes I tried my best _

_It was a cool crisp afternoon in fall a women child with long silky raven hair to her waist and large sparkling blue eyes sat huddled in the corner of a shelter her pale face smudged with dirt and grim. She had lost hope happiness and child like innocents as many others whom survived war._

_As she shifted in the bundle of rags she used for cover and sighed thinking back_

_**Flash back**_

**_A young girl with long black hair ran from her village dried tears stained her porcelain cheeks she turned back to see her home nearly burnt to the ground abandoned houses and thousands of youkai attacking her village ._**

**_She had woken in the middle of the night only to be greeted by the smell of smoke and debris She got up and searched her home for her family with no avail . Suddenly she heard a weak voice calling her name...kagome..kagome.. kagome . Mama she called back but there was no reply befor she could search the fire caught on to home .She ran ,ran from the horror, ran from the sight of the bodies of those she had loved , leaving behind her home with no hope of ever seeing her parents again .the weak voice still haunting her thoughts_**

_**End OF Flash back**_

_She barely held back the tears. Millions of youkai and men alike died battling over a myth, it was said that the side whom held the shikon jewel would receive ultimate power .Men and youkai whom were tempted by the myth set out to find the jewel, for years they fought over something that was not proven to exist . It was still on clear amongst this how a simple miko village had anything to do with it they were peaceful and refused to intervene in ware. However, what did it matter the war was long over now only a memory amongst those who like her lost everything. ._

_She looked around her women children alike huddled together for warmth ,this was all that was left of the war .The government had long since tried to forget the war and perhaps in order to gain the respect of there remaining citizens they offered up a deserted old building to war survivors . hmp she laughed more like an unwanted wasteland where all you saw was the dieing, the pain and the suffering that their greed had caused. Mole covered the wood ceilings and holes and cracks were stuffed with rags covering the dirt-patched wall but this was all she had._

_She looked through a crack in the wall to see the street crowded preparations being made for a large festival. Her stomach let out a large beast like cry she had not eaten in so long she had long lost count of days. In present society's she was below dirt an untouchable an outcast .She avoided leaving the small shelter because her type was not well appreciated they were constant reminder of the depression times after the war . Enticing scents drifted toward her the smells of herbs, spices fresh vegetables, fruit, wine and baked bread left her hungrier than before. Perhaps this once she would sneak out and during all the commotion, she would be able to sneak a few scrap's... Since her escape she came upon a city ruled by Inutishu a demon lord that ruled the west it was said him and his family were respected and hated by many for stopping the pointless war but to her he could never make up for his part in it all . Still the memory of her mother made her shudder._

_She peaked out side once again the sky were getting dark and the festival would soon begin that when she would act. _

_Inuyasha's point of view_

_Komban wa Prince Inuyasha a lesser youkai bowed sorry for interrupting you but lord Inutishu wishes to see you ,the youkai quickly left probably to attend to other bossiness ._

_Feh! He replied before dragging his claws through his unruly silver hair the prince stared at tree in which he sat in, it was fall and if you looked up into the tree you could see the budded sukara flowers their delightful smell beguiling whom ever passed. After a while, he trotted into the castle._

_He knocked on the large oak doors before entering . Late as usual Inuyasha the voice was cold emotionless and yet powerful he looked up to see his elder brother they both had the same long silver hair and amber eyes showing they were obviously from royal background. _

_But before the argument could begin Inutishu intervened .I am sure you both are excited about the festival this statement gave him a feh from Inuyasha he turned to face his younger son I don't see why we have to go Naruku wouldn't be stupid enough to attack during such a large celebration ,Half the city will be there! It only shows just how little you know little brother that would be his motive sesshomuru stopped and looked at Inuyasha before continued He wants to cause commotion so we can play right into his snare leave it to an Baka like you to underestimate our enemies ,. Father I do not see why you would trust Inuyasha for some thing as important as this . It settled then I expect both of you to attend he said before dismissing his sons._

**_Sesshoumaru's point of view_**

_His brother unintelligence never seized to impress him, he exited his father room at first he thought maybe his father favored the pathetic half-breed he had for a brother but he came to realize his father had once handled him in such a way. He had grown cold after the death of his mother the person that loved him unconditionally She was beautiful with golden eyes and waist length silver hair. He recalled right before Inuyasha was conceived he had seeked out the attention and comfort of his father, Instead, he found his mothers place replace by some human commoner never did he give him a chance to heal befor the marige .Inuyasha had took his previous place in his fathers heart and for that he hated both the stupid human wench and Inuyasha **.(his thoughts were interrupted **..... Lord Sesshoumaru a male wearing royal purple robes called out in panting breaths his hair tied in a low pony tail and a string prayer beads wrapped around his right hand . The lord merely nodded the imperial guards surrounding the have been attacked your father and Inuyasha have already left . Just as he suspected Naruku … you have made your move._

_**Kagomes point of view**_

_There was a burst of cool spring air tantalizing her smooth skin through the paper thin rags she wore , She slightly lowered herself it was such a large crowed she doubted anyone would notice her scent was one among millions I would take immense concentration to spot her out. She looked out into the crowd thousands of women in fine silk kimonos and jewelry no one would ever notice her._

_She swiftly grabbed an apple from a cart she smiled pleased with her work ,if she had only looked up she would have seen he scene the swarm of demons covering the city .Frozen by fear she was pushed to the ground by the bodies of humans and demons running desperately for their lives. The imperial guard was trying unsuccessfully to hold back the herds of demons. Millions of memories clouded her mind. However, before she realized a large centipede youkai coming her way at an impressive speed. A demon wearing a red michiyuki and matching Hakama and a human girl that looked to be around her age had been fighting the youkai but with no avail and the youkai managed to slip away. In an attempt to protect herself, she through her hand in front of her _

_No matter how bad her as her life was she did not want to die at the hands of a youkai the same breed responsible for all her unhappiness. In a final attempt to protect herself she through up her hands She felt a great amount of heat rush through her body. Kagome began to levitate from the ground there was a blinding pure blue light excreted from her body , she opened her eyes to see the centipede and other youkai reduced to nothing but a pile of ash . In all her shock she tumbled from her previous mid air position to the ground before losing consciousness she a flash of silver and red._


End file.
